Stolen
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Senpai, Senpai! Numpang tanya bentar—"Mata biru memicing curiga. Mulut masih sibuk mengunyah dango manis."—caranya ciuman itu gimana, sih?" - untuk #CPC2016. Lebih baik dibaca setelah buka biar gak batal. Tobi(Obi)Dei, SasoDei hinted.


"Senpai~!"

"Apa lagi, un?"

Deidara punya firasat ia harusnya tidak menelan dangonya setelah membalas 'sapaan' Tobi. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak soalnya.

Masih dengan tingkah kekanakan yang biasa, Tobi ambil posisi di sebelah Deidara tanpa dipersilakan. "Senpai, Senpai! Numpang tanya bentar—"

Mata biru memicing curiga. Mulut masih sibuk mengunyah dango manis.

"—caranya ciuman itu gimana, sih?"

Nah lho. Benar 'kan firasatnya tadi. Untung Deidara sudah mengantisipasi dengan berhenti mengunyah saat Tobi melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Wajah Deidara berubah horor.

Ini juniornya satu ketempelan arwah apa sampai iseng nanya beginian?

"Er," telan dulu dangonya, "caranya ciuman… un?" terucap dengan nada tidak pasti. Tobi mengangguk semangat. Deidara, untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertama kali dipasangkan dengan Tobi, kehilangan kata-kata; tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana. "Caranya ciuman… er…"

Tobi masih menunggu dengan antusias.

Deidara masih sibuk memikirkan jawaban.

 _Tik tok. Tik tok._ Jarum jam imajiner mulai bergerak. Beberapa menit lamanya diisi keheningan sampai urat kesabaran Deidara akhirnya putus.

Eh, tunggu. Deidara?

"Ngapain nanya yang aneh-aneh begitu ke aku, un?! Tanya ke Itachi kek, Leader kek—hell, siapapun asal bukan aku! Pergi sana, tanyain ke mereka!" ujar si pirang emosi, entah mengapa. Dan ngomong-omong, pipinya merah. Tipis, memang, tetapi tetap saja merah.

Ada erangan kecewa. "Tobi udah nanya ke mereka, tapi disuruh tanya ke Deidara-senpai!"

 _Twitch_. Deidara bersumpah akan meledakkan markas begitu ia selesai menyantap dangonya di sini.

"Kenapa malah diarahin ke aku, un?!"

"Karena katanya mereka Deidara-senpai pernah ada affair sama Sasori-san, makanya—"

Tobi tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapan. Suara Deidara yang tersedak teh panas membuatnya berteriak kaget dan panik. Jadilah ia melupakan pertanyaannya sejenak dan berusaha menenangkan senpainya yang terlihat syok bukan main. Beberapa menit kemudian—lagi—setelah berhasil tenang kembali, Deidara menatap Tobi horor. "Siapa yang nyebarin fitnah itu, un?"

Tobi memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Um, Itachi-san, Kisame-senpai, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan…"

Detik itu juga, Deidara sudah nyaris memendam diri hidup-hidup kalau tidak ditahan Tobi. Ia sudah terlihat frustasi setengah mati; hidup segan, matipun enggan. Melihat ekspresi lelah hidup di wajah sang Senpai tersayang, Tobi dengan cepat mengambil satu kesimpulan: "Berarti Senpai enggak pernah ada affair sama Sasori-san?"

Teriakan putus asa Deidara sudah terdengar seperti lolongan serigala sekarat. Peduli amat dengan tatapan heran orang lewat.

"Berarti Senpai juga enggak pernah ciuman sama Sasori-san?"

"YA ENGGAKLAH UN!" bantah Deidara cepat, napasnya sudah terputus-putus. Merah mukanya menyaingi merahnya sharingan milik klan Uchiha. "Pacaran aja enggak pernah sempat, apalagi ciuman! Aku sibuk ngembangin karyaku dan nyelesaiin misi sampai enggak ada waktu buat yang begituan un!" Dan ia lanjut menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kesibukan-kesibukan lain yang membuatnya tidak sempat memikirkan tentang romansa. Dengan wajah merona merah, keringat dingin mengucur deras, dan tubuh menggigil seperti demam tinggi.

Di balik topeng, muncul sebuah seringaian lebar.

"Aah, berarti Senpai belum pernah ciuman sama sekali?"

Sebelum Deidara sempat mengeluarkan teriakancoretlolongan bak serigala sekarat untuk kedua kali, Tobi sudah memotongnya cepat.

Dengan tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam menutupi mata biru serta kecupan singkat di bibir.

Deidara langsung mematung di tempat, terlalu syok untuk memproses apa yang sedang dilakukan Tobi padanya. Dia bahkan masih membeku dengan mata melebar saat Tobi melepas kecupan itu, beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berlari cepat kembali ke markas.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik—

 **.**

"YANG BARUSAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKU, TOBI SIALAN!"

 **.**

-disusul tawa menggelegar dari tengah-tengah hutan.

Sudah agak terlambat bagi Deidara untuk melemparkan bom laba-laba ke punggung Tobi sekarang.

Sial.

 **.**

 **[end]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Masih dan akan selalu jadi punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, un.


End file.
